sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese
= Cracker = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Cracker, crackers or The Crackers may refer to: Contents * 1Food * 2People * 3Objects * 4Computing * 5Art, entertainment, and media ** 5.1Music ** 5.2Fictional entities ** 5.3Films ** 5.4Television * 6Sport * 7Transportation * 8Other * 9See also Food * Cracker (food), a type of biscuit, usually salted or savoury People * Cracker (pejorative), a slang, sometimes abusive term for any person of white European descent ** Florida cracker, a Florida native descended from early pioneer settlers ** Georgia cracker, a Georgia native descended from early pioneer settlers * Safe cracker, a person that breaks open a safe Objects * Cat cracker, equipment for breaking down complex organic molecules * Christmas cracker, a traditional British Christmas toy or decoration * Cracker, a length of twine or string at the end of a whip that produces the cracking sound * Firecracker, a small explosive device primarily designed to produce a loud noise Computing * Cracker, or security hacker, a person who maliciously exploits weaknesses in a computer or network * Cracker, a person who uses password cracking to recover passwords * Cracker, a person who uses software cracking to modify a program Art, entertainment, and media Music * The Crackers, a 1968 pseudonym of the band The Merseybeats * Sonic Crackers, an April 1994 prototype version of what would become Knuckles' Chaotix * Crackers (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Crackers International, an EP released by Erasure in 1988, in between the albums The Innocents and Wild! * Cracker (band), an American rock band ** Cracker (album), their first album * Crackers: The Christmas Party Album, an album by the British glam rock band Slade * Crackers (song), a 1980 song by Barbara Mandrell Fictional entities * Crackers (Captain Underpants), comic book character * Cracker (comic), a British children's comic Films * Crackers (1984 film), an American film starring Sean Penn * Crackers (1998 film), an Australian film * Crackers (2011 film), a Bollywood film Television * Cracker (UK TV series), a television crime drama series ** Cracker (U.S. TV series), the U.S. remake of the British television series Sport * Atlanta Black Crackers, a professional baseball team which played in the Negro League * Atlanta Crackers, an American baseball team from Atlanta, Georgia Transportation * The Cracker, a railroad train of the Southern Railway, operating from Atlanta to Valdosta, via Macon. Other * Cracker (mountain), a mountain peak in Glacier National Park, Montana ** Cracker (benchmark), its benchmark summit * Cracker, an industrial plant in which the chemical process of cracking takes place * Hamadryas (butterfly), or crackers, a genus of brush-footed butterflies * Sparodon, a monotypic genus whose species is sometimes known as "Cracker" See also * Crack (disambiguation) * Cracking (disambiguation) * Crackerjack (disambiguation) * Craker * Operation Crackers Categories: * Disambiguation pages Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Deutsch * Español * فارسی * Français * Italiano * 日本語 * Svenska Edit links * This page was last edited on 31 December 2018, at 07:45 (UTC). * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * *